


Dreams and Realities

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Cheating, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, UFOs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Allen is having strange dreams but one scares him more than anything.  After waking from it one night he calls Michael from his office, a call of which Mimi listens in on.This follows my other two stories so Allen and Michael have an established relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know my other story isn't finished yet but the start of this one came to me and I knew I had to get it done. Promise the other one will be wrapped up soon.

Sirens were blaring. So loudly that it was deafening. A red warning light was flashing and you could hear the sounds of men in boots running and voices yelling and doors locking down. The night sky was the back drop for white lit, fast and jerking objects moving through it and fear could be felt among the men below. Panic. Panic so strong it was almost overpowering. What were they? 'Who' were they? Where did they come from and what did they want? Trouble. Destruction. War.

"Stay back! Damn it, Allen!" Michael's voice. His face came into view, looking angry and he was holding a gun.

He stepped out from the building and the guns opened up. Friendly fire. Michael fell to the ground, blood running out of him. 

So much blood. Too much. Allen could do nothing. 

**

Allen woke with a start. Sweat beads on his forehead. He caught his breath and stared up at the ceiling, he wiped his face with both hands and then reach for his glasses. Putting them on he looked over at his wife,still sleeping, laying beside him. He didn't want to wake her so he swing his legs over the side of the bed as quietly as he could and silently left the room, going down the hall to get to his office, hopefully without waking Joel either.

This dream has been occurring every night for the past two weeks. Maybe not in this exact way but they ended the same- Michael getting killed violently. Every night he made this trek to write them every one down in his journal. He entered the office and shut the door, going over to the desk he turned on the lamp and got said journal out to begin the tale. It had been nearly a month since he and Michael had been in Florida, since he had seen the man in black and been in that...yes he would say spaceship. That's what it was. He could hear the clock ticking on the wall across from him, it sounded so normal. This life was hard to readjust to, it got harder every time he came home. Everything was so hum drum, up by seven, breakfast, Joel going off to school, himself going off to work to teach like he had afore done. He used to love teaching, but that love had been consumed by other desires. His eyes were open now to things other people didn't even let cross their minds, he knew, he knew many things, and everyone else was satisfied not knowing anymore about anything than what they had too. He came home in the evenings to Joel to Mimi, hot supper on the table, the evening paper, putting the boy to bed, he and Mimi going to bed, a goodnight kiss and lay down to sleep for the night.

As Allen wrote he paused and wondered if his desires for her were also consumed. They hadn't been too lovey lately, though she was used to him being so taken with his work, he should probably make love to her soon. His thoughts were on Michael when the word 'love' came to mind, Michael whom he hadn't talked to in nearly a month, Michael whom he dreamed about dying nightly. Allen knew he had told Mimi there would be no more secrets between them, but could he tell her he had been sleeping with young captain Quinn? That they loved each other, that he needed him and wanted him and thought about him all the time? Did he tell her he had been in an alien spaceship and talked to an alien? She would have him committed. Maybe he would need to be before this was all over. He finished writing and looked at what he wrote, it troubled him as he flipped through and looked at the other dreams. He shut the journal and stared at the phone, should he call? Yes. He had too. He picked up the phone and started dialing. 

**

Mimi turned over and could feel that her husband wasn't there, she sensed it, reaching her hand out the bed wasn't even warm where he had laid. She opened her eyes and sat up, he had been disappearing in the night a lot lately. Somtimes she heard him get up, or heard him come back, or like now she woke when he was still away. It worried her that he was so restless, maybe he wasn't feeling well? Maybe he was sexually frustrated and afraid to tell her, they hadn't been active much since he had been home from his last trip. Maybe work troubled him. She didn't know for sure but she was going to talk with him this time, she stood and put on her robe, she knew where he was. When she got close to the door of the office she heard him talking, suspecting he was on the phone she went back to their room and sat down on the bed, as quietly as she could she picked up the phone.

**

Allen held his breath as the phone rang, after four rings it was picked up.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

Allen grinned. "Michael!" he said.

"Allen? It's so good to hear your voice. But it's late, is everything okay?" Michael asked, sleep disappearing and a smile could be heard in it's place.

"Well I-" how did he explain? "I-"

"Allen?" Michael asked, starting to sound worried.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can you come?" Allen asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Is it about our work?" Michael asked.

"Partly. Oh Michael, I miss you!" Allen said, worry and pinning coming through in his voice.

"I miss you too. I'll pull some strings and try to be there by the weekend," Michael informed.

"Okay. Be careful. Please be careful," Allen said.

Michael could tell he was serious by his tone. "I will. You do the same," he said. Wondering what was really going on.

"I always am," Allen assured.

"You alone?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"I love you," Michael said with affection. 

Allen smiled, how he had longed to hear that from him. "I love you too. Call me when you know something," he said.

"I will. Bye, doc," Michael said.

"Good bye," Allen said. He hung up the phone feeling a little bit relieved. 

**

Mimi hung up when she knew Allen had. He sat the phone down with a shaking hand. What did that mean? 'I love you'? The way the captain had said it made it sound romantic. But that wasn't the case...was it? Oh God, was it?! She heard Allen returning and quickly cast off her robe and laid back down, her back to him when sat back down on the bed. Once he had laid down and settled in she let herself breathe, she even turned over and stole a quick look at him. Could her husband- the father of their child- be in love with someone else? Further, could he be in love with a man?


	2. The Visit- One

The next morning Allen was up and off to.work and Joel to school, Mimi finished the morning dishes and took a deep breath before dialing up her new best friend- Susie Miller- and asking her to come over. Mimi got out the scotch and two glasses and sat it all down on the coffee table. Susie arrived shortly thereafter and Mimi let her in, she was greeted by a hug before they went to the living room.

"Scotch this early in the morning? I have rubbed off on you. What's going on?" Susie asked. She wore gray and black plaid pants and a cream turtleneck with a black bowl hat of which she took off as she sat down. Her red lipstick seemed to brighten Mimi gray morning.

"It's about Allen..." Mimi trailed off as she poured them their drinks. 

Allen was always a topic Susie wanted to hear about, she took her drink and crossed her legs. "What about him? I thought he was back teaching at the university? Has Washington called him away again?" she asked, taking a small sip.

"No. He is still teaching, I love having him at home but his mind is always somewhere else. He gets up in the middle of the night and goes to his office, he...I think he might be seeing someone..." Mimi bit her lip as she looked at Susie troubled. She wore a navy blue dress, it was plain other than that Mimi was in it and Susie wished she was the one biting that lip.

"Oh honey, what makes you think that?" Susie asked.

"I listened in on a phone call he made last night... He and the other person said that they loved each other. And he hasn't shown much interest in me, if you know what I mean?" Mimi blushed slightly.

Susie smiled at the blush on her cheeks, it made her look so much more beautiful. "I understand. But he would have to be a fool to cheat on you, you're an amazing woman and so stunning," she said.

Mimi looked down into her drink. "Well thank you. But I just don't know what to do! I love Allen so much and I can't stand the thoughts of him being with someone else," she said. She held back on that the person Allen had been talking to was a man, she didn't want to reveal that just yet.

"Well maybe you need to take control," Susie said, sitting her glass down.

"What do you mean? How do I do that?" Mimi asked.

"Why don't you seduce him? The power that a woman has over a man is amazing when she uses it to her advantage. You want to keep your husband in your bed? Show him what a good time you can give him," Susie said.

"Well...I have never seduced him before. Sometimes I do take control once we get in bed but not a lot," Mimi said.

"I can teach you. Come here, sit on my lap," Susie said, she patted her lap.

Mimi stared at her a moment before getting up and started to sit down on her lap, before she could Susie stopped her. 

"Not like that. Straddle my lap. Pull your skirt up and put one knee on one side of my thigh and one on the other side," Susie instructed. 

Mimi did as she was told and lowered herself down onto Susie, their breasts touched and Mimi felt her heartbeating faster as Susie kissed her lightly. 

"He will kiss you harder because this will drive him mad," Susie explained.

"What now?" Mimi asked a little hesitantly. She enjoyed that kiss, it thrilled her, but she shouldn't, he knew she shouldn't. 

"What do you feel like doing?" Susie asked.

Mimi looked in Susie's eyes a moment before leaning in and kissing her, it wasn't the best kiss but she what she felt. 

Susie kissed back, loving every moment their lips were together. When they parted Susie grinned. "Very good. Now, kiss my neck," she said.

Mimi kissed the left side of Susie's neck, from under her ear to her jaw and down her neck, Susie moaned before she could catch herself. She cleared her throat. "By this time he should be hard and ready for you," she said.

Mimi moved off of her and sat down by her side. "I hope it works," she said.

"If it doesn't he isn't any kind of man," Susie said.

Mimi smiled. "I will let you know," she said.

Susie smiled and stood. "I will be looking forward to all the details. If it doesn't work...there is always me," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Mimi said, hugging her.

"I have to go to the store. Feel free to call me later," Susie said, putting her hat back on.

Mimi walked her to the door and looked forward to the evening.

***

After supper Allen sat down in the living room to smoke his pipe and read the evening paper as he had been doing since he came home. Joel went home from school with a friend so it was just Allen and Mimi.

Mimi felt a little nervous as she came into the room, she looked at Allen, he sat in the same spot Susie had been that morning. She cleared her throat. "Allen?" she asked.

Allen put the paper down and looked up at her. Mimi pulled her skirt up and straddled his lap as Susie had told her, she took his glasses off and kissed him. Allen was taken by surprise by her actions but soon put his arms around her and kissed back. It would have been easy for her to let Allen take over but she kept in control and moved her lips to kiss his neck. He ran his hands down her back and leaned his head back so she could have better access to his neck, he reacted much like Susie had by moaning. Mimi smiled, she could feel his hardness through his pants, she pulled away and looked at Allen. 

Allen kissed her more hungrily, hands on the sides of her face, they kissed so long Mimi was short of breath when they pulled apart. Allen grinned at her and picked her up, standing, he started carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
